younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Moving is the sixth episode in season 2 of Young & Hungry.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4392228/?ref_=tt_ep_pr. It premiered April 29, 2015 Plot Josh's new and much older girlfriend Shauna (Kylie Minogue), is hiding a secret from him. Gabi and Sofia have planned a way to get the new larger apartment recently put to rent when the Dmitri (Jim Pirri), their landlord shows feelings for Yolanda. Episode Summary The episode starts with Gabi telling Sofia she's off to work. Sofia stops her and tells her that living room is messier then her life. Gabi tries to strike bak but then she cleans it anyway, but not as it should be cleaned. Sofia says she will be happy when they get a two bedroom apartment. But Gabi says that's not gonna happen because someone has to move out or die. She opens the door so she can go to work and suddenly they see a dead body that was about to be taken away by paramedics. Sofia asks what happened and they told them she had a stroke and he also mentiones she had two bedrooms and Gabi quickly wants the apartment. The both decide to convince the landlord to give them the apartment. At the Kaminski house Gabi is in the kitchen making pastries to kiss up to their Russian landlord. Elliot says that she doesn't ruine only their lives. Josh comes downstairs and greets everyone happily, because he's having lots of sex. Suddenly Yolanda comes downstairs too and Elliot quickly thinks he picked her over him. But Josh explains he's getting it from Shauna. Yolanda explains she's just staying because she had a fight with Coleman. Lastly Shauna also comes downstairs and Josh introduces her to everyone. Gabi is surprised because she's Shauna Stevens from ABC news reporter. In the evening Sofia and Gabi were at their apartment and the landlorde just reng the doorbell. Gabi remembered they forgot to clog the sink. The landlorde came in and unplugged the sink and he wanted to left. But they stopped him and asked him about the apartment but he said that everyone wants it. He then was about to leave but when Yolanda came he saw her and he said he can stay for a while. It was seen that the landlord was interested in Yolanda. Day after Sofia was with Gabi at Josh's and they wanted to trick Yolanda into dating their landlord so they can get an apartment. Yolanda came in and Gabi told her that she can make her ex. jealous by dating Dimitri the landlord. After Sofia and Yolanda left Gabi continued working. Shauna came in after her run and said to Gabi she seems close with Josh and Gabi panicked what did he told her. But Shauna didn't mean that. Shauna asked Gabi if it's okay to keep a secret with good intentions. Gabi then asked her what's the secret and Shauna told her that she has a son and is afraid to tell Josh. Meanwhile Elliot came into Josh's office and he told Josh he stole Shauna's phone and discovered she's cheating on him(but it was actually her son). Elliot then read the texts and Josh was surprised. Back at the Sofia and Gabi's apartment they just couldn't stop thinking about the nex that they were sure they were gonna get. They wanted to go see Dimitri to ask how did the date go and he told them he's in love. Then he told them they can have the apartment and they got happy. Meanwhile Josh wanted to talk to Shauna about cheating. But she got it wrong she thought that Josh knew about her son. Shauna suggested that she can bring Brett(her son who Josh thought was her lover) so the three off them can play. Josh was confused because he thought she wants a treesome. So they arranged thatShauna will bring Brett tommorow so Josh can meet him. The next day Gabi asked Yolanda about the date and Yolanda said it worked and she's moving back in with Colemna. Gabi was sad. She went to tell Sofia that they will not get the apartment but when Dimitri came to ask Gabi what Yolanda said Gabi lied she said she loves him. Meanwhile Josh was at his office watching video how does a treesome look. Minutes later Shauna came with her son and Elliot opened the door and he saw that Brett is actually a kid. Josh went to tell Shauna he can't do this but he saw he is actually a kid and Josh was happy. At the Sofia and Gabi "casa" landlord came and he told them he knows they tricked them. So Sofia and Gabi could just say goodbye to the new apartment. On the end Yolanda was siting on Sofia and Gabi's couch and they were watching tv. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Kylie Minogue as Shauna *Jim Pirri as Dimitri Trivia *A lady in Gabi and Sofia's building dies. *Shauna is Josh's new girlfriend. *Shauna is a reporter at ABC news. *Sofia and Gabi want a bigger apartment. *Shauna has a son. *The landlord Dimitri is in love with Yolanda. *Yolanda is fighting with Coleman. *Yolanda wants to make Coleman jealous. *Josh thought Shauna is cheating on him. *Shauna is from Australia. *Gabi wants to know Australian accent. Dishes *Pastries Production *Table read was on February 9, 2015.https://instagram.com/p/y5AXsWy-eV/?modal=true *Filming started on February 10, 2015. *Kylie Minogue was at the set of Young & Hungry as a guest star Shauna Stevens. Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional photos= 9i.jpg 99i.jpg 999i.jpg 9999i.jpg 99999i.jpg 999999i.jpg 9999999i.jpg 99999999i.jpg 999999999i.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Ppcfz.jpg Ppp.png Io.jpg o.jpg Ooh.jpg Ooo.jpg Oooo.jpg Ooooo.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2015